Goodbye Mrs Bernard
by tlc27
Summary: Dwight says goodbye. Full explanation inside. AU! Slight Dwangela.


So this story is going to take place around season 5. It's going to be a what-if scenario to see what would happen if Angela and Andy actually went on with their wedding, and Dwight and Angela's affair never took place. So major AU there. It will take place at the wedding reception.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the franchise _The Office_. **

* * *

Dwight Schrute was sitting quite miserably by himself at a table. Everywhere around him was full of a romantic touch. All of the couples were sitting next to each other, touching each other in some way. The only thing that gave him somewhat joy was that the bride was refusing to let the groom touch her as usual. He almost let a smile grace his face but then remembered where he was, and the woman he still loved had just married another man.

Dwight had tried to stop her from marrying him, one last time. He went to her house the night before the wedding with a full apology ready. He said that if she only gave him a second chance and dumped stupid Bernard, he swore that he would make things right. Unfortunately, his pleadings fell on deaf ears and he was cut off with a shut door.

It had taken all of his strength to decide to go the wedding (and of course the constant pestering from his supposed 'best friend' Bernard), and Dwight was really regretting going at all.

Trying to keep his mind off of her, he looked around the room he was in and the people in it. Dwight noticed that both Pam and Jim were looking at him. Pam suddenly got up, but Jim put a hand on her arm and said something in effort to make her stay. She shook off his hand and walked to where Dwight was sitting.

"Hey Dwight, can I sit here?" Dwight nodded meekly in response. Pam took a chair to the right of him and said, "How are you holding up?"

"I do not see how that is any of your business." Dwight tried to say in his normal, arrogant tone but it was only a pathetic attempt.

"Oh come on Dwight, I know how much you still love her. This must be killing you."

Dwight continued to try to continue to sound arrogant but once again failed with his response, "Schrutes have an uncommon endurance for pain: both externally and internally." Dwight's words choked at the end.

"Dwight, it's okay to let your true emotions show. I'm just trying to help-" Pam would've finished but Dwight had cut her off.

"I am going to leave. Mose will need my help with the evening chores."

Dwight left for the parking lot before Pam could see the tears forming at his eyes. He didn't make it to his car before the tears were running freely and the sobs were evident. He sat on the curb, not caring if one of his co-workers came out and saw him in this condition: pathetic and weak.

Then the last person he expected was suddenly standing in front of him. It was her again, clad in her long white dress. Even through his clouded eyes, Dwight could see that she was still as beautiful when they had first started a relationship, over 3 years ago.

Dwight made an effort to calm himself and try to look presentable by wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve. He could barely make out the female figure digging in her purse for something and the slender fingers handing him a tissue. She waited until Dwight had fully pulled himself together to begin speaking.

"I really didn't think you would come."

Dwight's answer came out in chokes, "I wanted to see you one last time, even if I had to see you get married to Bernard."

"What do you mean one last time?" Her answer came out quickly.

"I applied to Staples for a management position there and I got the job. It pays less than my current job, but honestly I can't take seeing you with him." Dwight had finally regained his composure and his some of his confidence and pulled himself up. Towering over the petite woman, he looked her in the eye as he said, "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Mrs. Bernard." He quickly grabbed her hand and placed a lingering kiss on it. As soon as it had started, it had ended and Dwight turned his back on her and walked to his car, leaving her shaking with small sobs.

* * *

Angela and Andy Bernard walked into the office a week after their wedding. They had spent their honeymoon in Europe touring many historical sights. Andy had tried to give her a kiss before they parted ways to their respected desks, but Angela walked away before he could. Oscar offered her a small smile and a "Hello" and Kevin had yet to arrive. Angela sat down at her desk and noticed for the first time that his desk was empty. The many papers, bobble heads, and other collectibles were gone. Angela had to walk briskly to the restroom in order to not let the others see the tears that were clouding her eyes. She then let the tears flow freely.

* * *

So there you have it. Kind of different from my two other Dwangela stories because they don't actually hook up as the resolution of the story. If you did enjoy it, please leave a review. If you have criticism, for me, please let me know so I can fix my mistakes. Thanks guys!


End file.
